starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sarah Kerrigan
'' - Dziwię się, że nie próbowałeś uciec'' - Kerrigan do Mengska po zastaniu go w gabinecie. Sarah Louise Kerrigan (znana też jako Królowa Ostrzy) to terranka , miłość Jamesa Raynora, była porucznik Synów Korhalu i obecnie królowa Roju Zergów. Została zdradzona przez Arcturusa Mengska, wodza rewolucji, którego w zemście zabiła 5 lat później. To ona ma, według proroctwa Ulaan, ocalić wszechświat od zagłady ze strony Amona, wyzwalając zergi z niewoli, jaką on im nadał przez Nadświadomość. Głosu w pierwszej części podkłada jej Glynis Talken-Campbell, w drugiej Tricia Helfer, a w polskim dubbingu Zofia Zborowska, później zaś Anna Gajewska. Wczesne życie Kerrigan urodziła się na planecie TarKossia, jako rudowłosa dziewczynka o dużym zdolnościach psionicznych. Pewnego dnia zniszczyła dom i zabiła rodzinę, gdy przybyli bandyci. Rząd dowiedział się o tym i wziął ją pod opiekę. StarCraft Jako terranka W służbie Konfederacji Zabrały ją służby Konfederacji, by wyszkolić ją na ducha, elitarnego skrytobójcę. Przechodząc mordercze szkolenie, stała się najlepszym skrytobójcą. Jej podwładny, porucznik Rumm, lubił ją poniżać i szykanować Otrzymała rozkaz zabicia Angusa Mengska, ojca Arcturusa i lidera buntowników. Sarah zabiła go, lecz miało to ją kosztować niemal życie w późniejszym czasie. Mimo wykonania zadania, rewolucja dopiero wybuchła, a Kerrigan miała przez to wyrzuty sumienia. Podczas jednej z akcji, nie wykonała rozkazu i została wyrzucona ze służb. 'Porucznik rebelii' Kerrigan wstąpiła do rebelii. Spotkała osobiście Arcturusa Mengska, syna zabitego. W ciągu paru lat została jego przełożoną i wicedowódcą Synów. thumb|left|288px|Sarah na Sępie JimaGdy w 2499 roku układ Sara zaatakowali protossi i zergi, do rebelii dołączył Jim Raynor, lider Komandosów. Mimo sprzeczności udało im się stworzyć zgrany duet i nieświadomie zakochać się. Kerrigan i Raynor mieli za zadanie zniszczyć siły Konfederacji, uratować załogę Norad II od zergów i ustawić Nadajnik Psioniczny, by przy pomocy zergów zniszczyć armię rządową. Gdy Mengsk rozkazał ustawić nadajniki na Tarsonis, stolicy terrańskiego narodu, Sarah jawnie zakwestionowała rozkaz. Tymczasem protossi postanowili uratować planetę. Mengsk kazał zniszczyć jednak siły obcych. Zamiast jednak pomóc ewakuować ją, zostawił na pastwę losu. Raynor ruszył, by jej pomóc, nie zdążył jednak na czas. Jako zerg 'Narodziny Królowej' thumb|Kerrigan, jako zainfekowanaWielu zakładało, że Kerrigan zginęła. Spotkał ją jednak los gorszy niż śmierć - infekcja zergów. Nadświadomość porwała ją, uwięziła w Poczwarce i zmieniła w Królową Ostrzy, potężną, zainfekowaną terrankę. Protossi i Rekieterzy, współpracowali by ją zabić, nie udało się tego jednak zrobić, uciekła bowiem w czasie przybycia Aldarisa. Brood War Sojusz Gdy Nadświadomość zginęła, Kerrigan wyczuła to. Przybyła na Shakuras, planetę mrocznych templariuszy, gdzie powiedziała im o Drugiej Nadświadomości. Był to jednak fortel - wykorzystała ich by zniszczyć swego rywala. Jednak wtedy przybył na Char Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi, który zniewolił Nadświadomość, by unicestwić terrańskich buntowników i protossów. Postanowiła pozyskać "sojuszników". W tym celu zwołała na Tarsonis naradę wojenną. Zaprosiła Raynora, Feniksa, Mengska, Durana i innych. W ten sposób razem mieli wygnać najeźdźców z Sektora. Sarah użyła pozostałych przy niej zergów, Dominium, Rekieterów i protossów, aby zabić cerebratów, Nadświadomość i Kombinat, sprzymierzony z DZZ. Użyli nadajników psionicznych, by zniszczyć zakłóczacz DZZ na Braxis, wyzwolić Korhal i zmusić Flotę Ekspedycyjną z terrańskich planet. Zerwanie przymierza W wyniku pokonania Nadświadomości, Kerrigan uznała koniec sojuszu i zabiła Duke'a i Feniksa, jak również 8 miliardów ludzi. Raynor poprzysiągł, że ją zabije. Tymczasem Zeratul postanowił wyzwolić pojmaną i zniewoloną umysłowo Raszagal. Zmuszony, zabił ją, a ona mu podziękowała. Mroczny prałat, tak jak Raynor, przysiągł zabić Królową Ostrzy. Wszyscy postanowili ją zgładzić, ale Rój był już tak potężny, że nawet ich cudowna broń nie była w stanie pokonać Królowej Ostrzy. StarCraft II Wings of Liberty Dokańczanie dzieła Przez następne cztery lata Rój i Królowa Ostrzy pozaszywali się na planetach. Jednak potem rozpoczęła się Druga Wojna. Zergi zaatakowały Tal'Darimów, protossów będących sługami Upadłego oraz terran. Rój dotarł na Czerwoną Skałę, gdzie przeszkadzał Toshowi i Rekieterów w wydobywaniu jorium, będącego w minerałach. Królowa dotarła na Ulaan, gdzie Zeratul odkrył, jaki los czeka kosmos bez Kerrigan. Przekazał to Raynorowi, po akcji na Xil. Sarah postanowiła tez zdobyć rolniczą Agrię i zainfekować ludzi na Meinhoff i później na Haven. 'Artefakty Xel'Naga' W tym samym czasie, gdy Królowa Ostrzy rozpoczęła atak na Monlyth. Tal'Darimowie strzegli artefaktu Xel'Naga. W grze spotykamy ją wtedy po raz pierwszy, a potem Tychus sprawdza archiwa. Bada przeszłość przywódczyni zergów, co nie podoba się Mattowi. Gdy na Tyradorze zjawia się osobiście, chce odkryć położenie reszty z artefaktów. thumb|Kerrigan na UlaanPo trzecim z artefaktów na Hyperiona przybył Zeratul, który odkrył straszną prawdę - istnieje większe zło i to ono ją kontroluje, jak również jest jedyna, która może uwolnić zergi z niewoli i ocalić resztę wszechświata przed zniszczeniem. Jim zaczął mieć wątpliwość, czy Królowa Ostrzy rzeczywiście zasługuje za te mordy na milionach niewinnych istnień i za Fenixa. 'Atak na Char i powrót do formy ludzkiej' Raynor mając już cztery artefakty, ma spotkać się z Fundacją Moebiusa, zleceniodawcą poszukiwania artefaktów. Zamiast tego przyleciała flota Dominium z Bucefałem, okrętem flagowym na czele. Okazało się, że to nie Arcturus, lecz jego syn Valerian. To on założył Fundację, a samemu przywódcy rebelii powiedział, że artefakty mogą zniszczyć DNA zergów i przywrócić Sarze ludzką postać. thumb|left|274px|Kerrigan po działaniu artefaktu Kerrigan wyprzedziła ich z atakiem. Rozpoczęła atak z powierzchni planety. Mimo to Jim zdołał ustanowić przyczółek i skierować atak na skupisko głównych uli. Królowa Ostrzy atakowała wszystkim, nawet lewiatanem i sama, lecz ponosiła porażkę. Ostatecznie terranie odnieśli zwycięstwo, a Kerrigan wróciła do ludzkiej postaci. Mimo to Tychus miał na rozkaz Arcturusa zabić Sarah. Zamiast tego sam zginął z ręki Raynora. Heart of the Swarm 'Ucieczka' thumb|272px|Kerrigan w laboratoriumPo trzech tygodniach Raynor i Valerian uciekli ojcu "młodego". Sarah doskonale wiedziała, kim jest i co chce zrobić Mengsk. Wściekła Kerrigan powiedziała Raynorowi, co musi zrobić, on jej jednak tego zakazał. Wkrótce Imperator znalazł ich w Protektoracie Umoji. Na pokładzie Hyperiona Valerian błagał ojca, by przestał strzelać, jednak zawzięty, by zabić byłą władczynię Roju, postanowił zabić własnego syna. Biała Gwiazda otworzyła razem z resztą armady ogień w kierunku Rekieterów i Renegatów. thumb|left|254px|Sarah dusi w gniewie Valeriana Mengska, oskarżając go o porzucenie Raynora Świadomy tego, kim jest w rzeczywistości jego ojciec, syn postanowił dołączyć do buntowników, mimo rzekomego schwytania i rozstrzelania Raynora. Przed transmisją Sarah dusiła mocą Valeriana, by pomógł człowiekowi, który poruszył niebo i ziemię, by ją odzyskać. Kerrigan udała się w najdalsze czeluści kosmosu, do Roju Zergów, by ponownie przejąć nad nim władzę i dzięki niemu zemścić się na Imperatorze. Udała się po lewiatana i razem z Abaturem i Iszą uciekła nim by zdobyć swoją pozycję. 'Powrót na Char' Powróciła na Char, dawną bazę wypadową zergów. Tam nawiązała kontakt z Zagarą, królową Roju na planecie. Razem pokonali Warfielda i jego siły, które po sprzymierzeniu się Valeriana z Rekieterami odeszło od Renegatów. Generał w swych ostatnich słowach pytał ile osób musi jeszcze zginąć z jej ręki. 'Walka z protossami' Sarah doleciała na planetę Kaldir, gdzie miała przeprowadzić zrekrutować szczep Nafashy. Starła się tam z oddziałem Daelaam, protosskimi żołnierzami Protektoratu pod wodzą Lasarry. Tym samym znowu narobiła sobie z nich wrogów. Oddziały zabiły Lasarrę, lecz zginęła też Nafash. Rój dołączył mimo to. 'Zerus i odrodzenie' W czasie podróży po Sektorze Koprulu, na lewiatana trafił Zeratul. Spytała się go, co on tu robi, a potem zaatakowała. Zanim odszedł przesłał możliwą dla niej szansę. Poprzez telepatyczną rozmowę pokazał jej macierzystą planetę zergów, Zerus. Pokazał jej, że tamtejsze zergi nie są podłączone do świadomości zbiorowej i że działają same, bez żadnego wpływu, giną i ewoluują, by przeżyć. Przekazał jej miejsce, gdzie powstanie ponownie jako Królowa Ostrzy i że Xel'Naga chcą ją widzieć właśnie taką. Ona spytała się, czy taki wyczyn nie pozostanie niezauważony u protossów, ale zapewnił, że jest gotowy na ich osąd. Rój Kerrigan dotarł na Zerus, spotkał mrocznego prałata i wybudował potrzebną bazę, by móc stworzyć drogę. Królowe zaczęły się interesować tym miejscem. Na miejscu wsparł ich Dehaka, przywódca jednego z tamtejszych szczepów. Po paru potyczkach, Sarah dostała się do miejsca odrodzenia swej postaci, lecz wkrótce Yagdra, Kraith i Slivan postanowili nie dopuścić do tego. Wkrótce Sarah zmieniła się do swej wcześniejszej postaci. Tym razem zamiast podlegać wpływom Amona, była hybrydą terranki i pierwotnego zerga o całkowicie wolnej woli. Zurvan, który jej pomagał, chciał ją zabić. Zamiast tego sam padł, a Sarah wchłonęła jego esencję. Zeratul odleciał do protossów. Zyskawszy swe moce postanowiła zabić wszystkich hersztów na planecie, czyli Yagdrę i innych, by w końcu zniszczyć Zurvana. Tym samym stała się najpotężniejszą z istot, jakie kiedykolwiek znał wszechświat. Jedynie Amon mógłby się z nią równać w bezpośredniej potyczce. Stado Dehaki, jak i on sam przystało do Roju Zergów Odleciawszy z Zerusa, odebrała komunikat od Arcturusa Mengska, że Raynor jest zakładnikiem i jeśli ma żyć, ona ma trzymać się z daleka od terrańskich planet, co oznaczałoby kapitulację. 'Konfrontacja z Narudem' Z Królową Ostrzy skontaktował się ożywiony i zainfekowany Aleksiej Stiukow, który poprosił ją o pomoc w walce z Narudem, na stacji Skygeirr. Walcząc z Fundacją Moebiusa i Tal'Darimami pokonała wszystkich. Trafiła też na hybrydy, które zniszczyła. W końcu dotarła do Naruda. Zmiennokształtny zmieniał się w Raynora, a potem w Kerrigan - człowieka. Ostatecznie zginął, ale sam zranił mocno władczynię zergów. 'Wyzwolenie ukochanego' thumb|300px|Kerrigan wyzwalająca RaynoraSarah skontaktowała się z buntownikami. Horner i młody Mengsk przerazili się jej czynem, ale na wieść o Raynorze, postanowili pomóc, jak tylko mogli. Zaatakowali więc bazę Miry Han i wzięli Orlana, by włamał się do systemu informacji. Sarah i Rekieterzy ruszyli na stację kosmiczną Atlas, gdzie mieli nadzieję przejąć Moros i wyzwolić przywódcę rebeliantów. Zabijając wszystkich strażników, Kerrigan dostała się do celi Jamesa. On był wściekły jej czynem, lecz ta dała mu rewolwer, dając szansę zabicia siebie. Strzelił obok niej sześć razy i powiedziała, ze zawsze będzie go kochać, bez względu na to co powie i kim będzie. Jim wyszedł i powiedział, że ich romans dobiegł już końca. Po powrocie na swe statki, zapanowała dziwna aura wśród ludzi i zergów. Kerrigan nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać i dzielić się umysłem. Podobnie miał się Raynor, który siedział w sekcji medycznej samotnie i w zamknięciu. Jedynie Sarah rozmawiała przez komunikator z Valerianem. Spytała się o Jima i powiedziała o planowanym ataku na Korhal. Książe zakładał ten bieg wydarzeń od dłuższego czasu i nie miał wcale poczucia litości dla ojca, po tym co zrobił. 'Inwazja na Korhal' thumb|330px|Przygotowania do inwazjiKerrigan, Valerian, Raynor i Horner postanowili omówić atak na stolicę. Kazała ewakuować cywili i zabijać jedynie żołnierzy. Jeśli by się poddali, zabierać jako jeńców. Decyzja zdziwiła Rekieterów. Nigdy wcześniej o to nie prosiła. Różnica była pewna - nie była tą samą istotą z jaką walczyli na Char. Osobiście nadała Valerianowi tytuł nowego imperatora. Rozpoczęło się oblężenie Augustgradu. Lewiatani zrzucali siły, a rebelianci pomagali w ataku na siedzibę starego Mengska. Potężne siły Dominium nie dały rady. Kerrigan zniszczyła ich błyskawicznie. thumb|left|266px|Mengsk pokonany przez KerriganWówczas Raynor i Sarah wtargnęli do pałacu. Kerrigan dotarła jako pierwsza do gabinetu. Jednak Arcturus miał jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie - urządzenie, które zniszczyło zergi na Char. Torturował Królową Ostrzy, a gdy chciał ją zabić, przybył Raynor, rzucił nim i zniszczył pilot. Kerrigan wbiła ostrza w żebra starego Mengska i przybitego do ściany naładowała mocą psioniczną, która go rozerwała. Po zwycięstwie zebrała Rój Zergów i ruszyła, by stawić czoła większemu zagrożeniu - Amonowi i jego siłom. Legacy of the Void Razem z Raynorem, Valerianem i Artanisem postanawia powstrzymać Amona. Na trailerze zostaje ciężko ranna przez hybrydę. Ratuje ją Artanis, a ona wyjaśnia mu przepowiednię. Charakterystyka thumb|298px|Raynor z Kerrigan po zemście na MengskuKerrigan jest naznaczono paskudnym fatum śmierci i zniszczenia. Wokół niej jest śmierć, sama ją nawet tworzy. Jest winna obu wojen, jak i najbardziej poszkodowana przez nie. Jako człowiek Sarah była nieśmiałą, rudowłosą kobietą z bolesną przeszłością wykorzystania przez Konfederację Człowieka i tragedią w rodzinie. Była zdesperowana, by zemścić się na państwie, któremu kiedyś służyła, dlatego wstępując do Synów Korhalu, szybko awansowała do rangi zastępcy Mengska. Jako zerg nie znała litości, poza Raynorem. Potrafiła posunąć się do intryg dla dobra Roju Zergów. Wykorzystała Dominium, Rekieterów i protossów, by zniszczyć cerebratów i Nadświadomość oraz zemścić się za Tarsonis. Jednak jej człowieczeństwo było tłumione przez to, co inne zergi miały - uległość wobec Nadświadomości, pionka Mrocznego Głosu. Po reinfekcji nie jest już żądna krwi, a jedynie wyzwolenia Roju i zemsty na Arcturusie. Nie była już nieśmiała. Wieść o "egzekucji" Raynora poruszyła ją. Gdy okazało się, że jest więźniem, dołożyła wszelkich starań, by go uwolnić, bowiem nadal go kochała. Podczas ataku na Korhal IV pokazała różnice między pierwszą, a drugą przemianą. Ewakuując cywili ocaliła więcej, niż zabiła. Relacje z Raynorem thumb|334px|Raynor i Sarah żegnają sięWbrew pozorom, mimo swego losu, Sarah nadal kochała Jima. Spotkali się podczas misji na Antidze. Jim potępił brutalne metody stosowane przez Sarę, ale wkrótce spór między nimi przerodził się we wzajemny szacunek, podziw, a nawet... w coś więcej. Kerrigan i Raynor przeprowadzili wspólnie kilka ściśle tajnych misji, aż w końcu udział w ruchu rewolucyjnym Mengska zaprowadził ich na Tarsonis. Plany Arcturusa wobec stolicy Konfederacji zszokowały nawet Kerrigan, która doświadczyła dostatecznie dużo, by znieczulić się na okrucieństwo. Kerrigan wyraziła swój sprzeciw wobec tych zamiarów, ale postanowiła pozostać lojalna. Mengsk wykorzystał jej oddanie Kerrigan i po zakończeniu misji pozostawił ją na śmierć na Tarsonis. Złapana przez zergi, wołała o pomoc ze swej poczwarki, ale Raynor i protosi przybyli za późno. Nadświadomość, korzystając z jej uczucia do Raynora, pokazała, że litość jest rzeczą rzadką u zergów. Jednak jej śmierć nie uwolniła, lecz bardziej spętała Kerrigan. Niecne plany Amona wymuszały poddaństwo Roju wobec niego. Jednak James był o krok przed marionetkową władczynią i zdołał wyzwolić ukochaną oraz ocalić przed śmiercią. Sarah została zabrana, ale pamiętała o wszystkim - zdradę Arcturusa oraz wpływ Upadłego. Była zdeterminowana, by nie tylko przynieść odkupienie dla Roju, ale też ukarać człowieka, który chciał ją zabić. Rzekoma egzekucja Raynora pogrążyła Sarę w rozpaczy. Chciała ukarać Mengska, lecz nikt by jej nie poparł. Dlatego zwróciła się do zergów. Odbudowała Rój i ruszyła po zemstę. Po powrocie z Zerusa, Sarah odkryła, że Raynor jest więźniem i wspólnie z Rekieterami uwolniła go. Raynor był wściekły na widok wyboru, jakiego dokonała, ale ona - dała szansę zabić się z rąk Raynora. Wyznała mu miłość, ale Jim powiedział, że to koniec, co złamało jej serce. Jednak podczas ataku na Korhal IV i wendettę na starym Mengsku pokazała Jimowi, że uratuje wszystkich cywili i nie pozwoli Rojowi urządzić rzeźni. Dlatego gdy wtargnęła do gabinetu, pewnie by zginęła, gdyby nie Jim. Na szczęście uratował ją, a ona zabiła ojca Valeriana. Po tym wszystkim podziękowała mu za wszystko, a James powiedział, że dla niego to zawsze była przyjemność. Podczas przemyślen na temat Amona stwierdziła, że nie tylko chce on odebrać jej odzyskane człowieczeństwo i wolność Roju, ale też i zniszczyć przyjaciół oraz człowieka, którego kocha. Ciekawostki *Jest antagonistką i protagonistką w obu grach. *Kerrigan to psionik kategorii dwunastej, największej kiedykolwiek odnotowanej. Lewiatani mają dziesiątą, a protosi do dziewiątej. *Wpływ Amona istniał nawet po zniszczeniu Nadświadomości. Aż na pięć lat stała się bezwolną maszyną do zabijania. Dlatego też pewnie pragnie zabić Upadłego. *Wołała z Poczwarki Raynora telepatycznie. *Jest doskonałym strategiem. Mówią o tym Raynor, Mengsk i DuGalle. *Gdy była uczennicą Rumma, ten kazał zabić jej kotka. Nie wykonała tego rozkazu, przez co zniewolono jej wolę warunkowaniem neuronalnym. *Jako pierwsza Królowa miała zieloną twarz, ręce i nogi. Po reinfekcji ma twarz normalnego koloru oraz brązowo-fioletowe ręce i nogi. Jej oczy zaś się nie świecą, jedynie podczas walki psionicznej. *Gracze uznali ją za połączenie demona i Meduzy oraz oznaczyli, jako jeden z najbardziej złych charakterów. *W Dominium mówiono, że jest owocem eksperymentów Konfederacji. Galeria obrazów Kerrigan w Pałacu Mengska.PNG|Sarah w Pałacu Mengska Kerrigan w Nowym Gettysburgu.jpg|Sarah w czasie upadku Tarsonis Kerrigan detronizuje starego Mengska.PNG|Sarah detronizuje przybitego Mengska Kerrigan po wyważeniu drzwi.PNG|Kerrigan stoi w celi Raynora po wyważeniu drzwi Sarah wyznaje miłość Raynorowi.PNG|Sarah wyznaje Jimowi miłość Kerrigan z szansą zabicia się.PNG|Sarah daje się zabić Raynorowi : en: Sarah Kerrigan Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Postacie z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Zergi Kategoria:Zainfekowani Kategoria:Przywódcy Zergów Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Rój Kerrigan Kategoria:Synowie Korhalu